


Of Jealousy and Cute Puppies

by Rose_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Cute Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Cute Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Jealous Gabriel (Supernatural), Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Gabriel, Possessive Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: “Gabriel, look you’ve been ignoring me for the past hour, and I still haven’t got a clue why that might be… would you be so kind as to tell me what’s going on so I can do something about it?”“It’s annoying that you have to ask”





	Of Jealousy and Cute Puppies

Sam had always known that Gabriel was – how shall we put it – different from the other angels the younger Winchester had met. Sam knew that his archangel lover by no means conformed to the stereotypical description of ‘God’s most feared and dangerous weapon’. Although Gabe could definitely look and act intimidating if he wanted to, he was mostly a needy, cuddly teddy bear who ate too much sugar and constantly exhibited the excitement of a corgi on crack. That was Gabriel in a nutshell, and Sam had grown accustomed to that.

 

However, if you had told the younger Winchester a couple of years ago that he would one day come home to a _pouting_ archangel, he would have probably splashed holy water in your face just to make sure you were not a gigolo demon.

 

“Gabriel, look you’ve been ignoring me for the past hour, and I still haven’t got a clue why that might be… would you be so kind as to tell me what’s going on so I can _do_ something about it?” Sam pleaded his boyfriend for what felt like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes, but he was once again met with Gabriel’s (freakishly adorable) squinty glare. The archangel’s arms were crossed before his chest in consternation, a position which only accentuated the childish picture he was making. Sam felt like sighing, but thought it best not to sound too condescending. After all, he was not sure what had caused the archangel’s annoyance, and the younger Winchester certainly was not eager to find out how Gabriel would react to being dismissed.

 

“It’s annoying that you have to _ask_ ” Gabriel huffed, taking his eyes off Sam and staring sulkily at the wall once again. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and bit his tongue to refrain from making a comment that would most definitely lead him nowhere.

 

“Gabriel, I woke up this morning and we had sex, all was fine. Then literally the second I come home from a run I get this attitude from you. Sorry for not immediately jumping to conclusions here! I literally haven’t seen you since I left the bunker an hour ago… wait, is that the problem?” Sam asked, snapping his head up in realisation. The affronted sound that left Gabriel’s mouth did not sound reassuring in the least.

 

“I can survive an hour without the company of a human, thank you very much”

 

So, it was not the fact that Sam had left for a run then. Damnit, Sam should have realised that this explanation would have been too easy.

 

“Is it because of my healthy lifestyle? Like Dean always complaining about me being too healthy and all that?” Sam tried, but he seemed to have no luck at the guessing game that morning. Gabriel clicked his tongue in irritation.

 

“Although Dean-o makes a fair point, no that’s not it. Running is what keep that beautiful body of yours in the shape it’s in” Gabriel admitted reluctantly, his pout disappearing somewhat as he cast a glance over his shoulder and eyed his boyfriend appreciatively. When Gabriel caught Sam smiling softly at him, he huffed again and went back to staring at the wall. Sam felt like strangling Gabriel.

 

“Fine, then what is it? Come on babe, tell me” Sam begged, sounding more and more desperate with each word. He hated when people were upset with him, especially when it was Gabriel. Sam would do anything to keep the archangel happy, even more so after he thought he had had lost his lover forever. This situation was killing him, and if Gabriel kept this act up for much longer Sam was worried that his heart might break.

 

“You smell different…” was all Gabriel said after several minutes of prolonged silence. Sam’s brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“I’m sweaty…”

 

“Oh, don’t get smart sugar” Gabriel said, a dark undertone noticeable in his voice, “you know what I mean. Who was she?”

 

“Who was _who_?” Sam’s uncertainty was gradually replaced with infuriation, “Gabriel, if you don’t start speaking clear text I’m gonna…”

 

“Oh, you’re gonna do what exactly?” the archangel demanded to know, getting up from the bed and squaring up as he took several steps towards his lover, “what could an insignificant human like you do against an archangel like me?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes as Gabriel allowed his grace to filter through his eyes in an attempt to assert dominance.

 

“Cut the drama”

 

“Fine, since I need to spell everything out for you… Who was the woman you met at the park? With the Dalmatian dog?”

 

Sam’s mouth went slack at his boyfriend’s words. How did Gabriel even know about the friendly lady Sam had helped at the park? Even creepier, how could he _smell_ her on him? She had only touched his arm for the briefest of moments.

 

“Oh my God you are crazy…” Sam told Gabriel before grabbing a towel out of the wardrobe and heading for their en-suite bathroom. Before the taller man had a chance to reach the door, Gabriel flicked his wrist, effectively locking both of them in the bedroom with no prospect of escaping the conversation.

 

“You aren’t denying the fact that you did meet that skank at the park…”

 

“Gabe, I never made plans to meet up with anyone, okay? This woman’s dog ran away and I helped her catch it. She was grateful and touched my arm literally _once_. That’s what happened, nothing more. I went bag to my jog and didn’t even spare her a second thought after that” Sam explained, feeling annoyed that he had to justify his actions. He would never cheat on Gabriel, he had not reason to want to look somewhere else. He was fulfilled, both emotionally and sexually. Why was the archangel so worried?

 

“I can smell her all over you…” Gabriel went back to pouting, and if the way he averted his boyfriend’s eyes was not the cutest thing in the universe that Sam had ever seen, then the younger Winchester would be damned to Hell.

 

“Hey, Gabe… you have no reason in the world to be worried about me leaving you, you know that right?”

 

The way Gabriel’s eyes nervously darted about the room in a desperate attempt to avoid Sam’s gaze was disconcerting. The younger Winchester hated to see his lover so self-conscious. Abandoning the idea of a shower, and not caring about how sweaty he was, Sam went to hug Gabriel close to him. It did not take long for the archangel to cling onto him for dear life. Sam’s hand buried itself in the dirty blonde locks, twisting them gently as he pressed Gabriel’s face in the crook of his neck. The taller man placed the softest of kisses to the archangel’s forehead.

 

“Gabe, you are the silliest angel out there. I would never leave you, alright?”

 

“Not even for someone with a cute dog?” Gabriel asked sheepishly, his voice muffled by Sam’s damp t-shirt. The question made the taller man snort loudly, earning himself a squinty glare from the archangel.

 

“Not even for someone owning a hundred cute dogs… you’re the cutest puppy in the world to me…”

 

“I’m not cute…” Gabriel argued, sounding flustered. Sam merely kissed the top of his head reassuringly.

 

“Of course not, babe. Of course not”


End file.
